1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,785 issued to Wu on Jul. 14, 2009 discloses a plug connector mating with a complementary connector. The plug connector comprises a housing, a latching mechanism having a driver and a latch assembled to the housing, and a metal shell attached to the housing. The driver has a head portion provided with a resisting portion, a shaft and a depressing portion opposite to the resisting portion relative to the shaft. The latch has a nest engageable with the resisting portion, and a latching portion provided with a pair of claws. The metal shell has a resilient beam resisting against the pressing portion of the driver. The driver is rotatable around the shaft to move the latch together with the claws between a latching position and an unlatching position, due to an engagement between the resisting portion of the driver and the nest of the latch.
The metal shell should be formed with a resilient beam resisting against the pressing portion of the driver in order to rotate the driver. The plug connector has a complicated configuration and the latching mechanism takes a difficult operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,914 issued to Wu on Nov. 11, 2006 discloses a plug connector for mating with a complementary connector. The plug connecting comprises a housing, a latching mechanism having a driver and a latch assembled to the housing, and a metal shell attached to the housing. The driver has a head portion provided with a resisting portion, and an actuator opposite to the head portion. The latch has a nest engageable with the resisting portion, a beam portion inclining rearwardly downwardly from the nest, and a latching portion provided with a pair of claws. When the actuator is pulled rearwardly, the resisting portion moves rearwardly and slides along the inclined beam portion to lift the latching portion from a latching position to a released position. The driver has a clumsy configuration and operates the latching portion in a unique way.
Hence, a plug connector having an improved latching mechanism is desired.